the wedding gone wronge
by kakarottssj4
Summary: This is another dream when I start in like weddiere's a surprise who's wedding its is soon read all the crazy things I have to do to stay alive very intense dream
1. Chapter 1

Wedding

(a\n) This is another one that goku is chasing me I don't know why I have these dreams I just have them and the setting is always weird also im writing it how it was so nothings made up.

Again its in my point of view.

Chapter 1

The ballroom

It all started when I saw two huge doors and I opened them and I walked into a room and I was amazed there was dragon ball z stuff everywhere and out of nowhere a punch of people walked in and sat at tables and I looked and there In the middle of the room was a huge round table that had a picture of goku and chichi but it was their wedding picture it was weird. They were both smiling the place just looked like a big after party or a sweet 16 everything was elegant but with dbz . Then a lady comes up to me a blond lady kind of chubby but not really and told me to come with her so I followed her and we meet with other girls and then my friend came up to her name is Giselle and she was wearing a hot pink dress and she told me come on so I went on and then we stopped and I looked there was a black door that had the words groom on it and the lady told me to open it I was a little nervous to do it a first cause we never know what he's doing so I opened it and I felt like holly crap are you serious right in front of me was goku in his blue and orange gi and she turned and when he saw me he got angry so I was like o shit so I took of running I don't know why but I felt like I should get out of there and fast. So I ran and ran until I saw a wooden door and when I opened it I ran and I was in a bedroom but and old one that had dust and old furnisher and I had forgotten to close the door and then I heard footsteps running in my direction I was like scared big time I didn't know what to do until I looked and I knew who was coming and it was goku but he had transform into ssj4 and he was running to me so I closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding part 2

A\N I don't know why I have these dreams is it a sign the world may never know?

Anyway here's part two

Chapter 2

The chase again

I slammed the door shut and turned to maybe see another door and right in front of me was 3 different doors to different ways I didn't know which one to pick so I went through the first one and it was a long hallway kind of dark but enough light so I can see where I was going and when I went to the end of the hallway there was a door so I opened it slowly just in case and I found my self in a room like a living room but just like the bedroom abandoned so I slowly went through and then I saw another door (so many doors huh) and when I opened it there standing was Vegeta and gohan looking at another door I guess waiting for me to come out that way so I didn't know what to do cause if I turn back goku was going to be there and if I go forward I will then have to deal with gohan and Vegeta so I was like what the hell do I do omg im going to die then a voice interrupted my thoughts I looked through the crack of the door and there was ssj4 goku talking with Vegeta and gohan they seemed to have agreed to something because they were nodding their heads so Vegeta and gohan went through a door and goku went through the door he came from and so when everybody was gone I opened the door and inside the room there was 3 doors the one Vegeta and gohan went through and the one goku went

through so I went through the 3rd one and I was outside the sun was going down it was still every light out side but not like in the morning so I was happy cause I was free and I so I decided to walk across the street and when I was in the middle of the street and voice behind me said there you are I froze it was gokus voice but I could tell he was still in ssj4 form because of his deep voice. But when I was going to take off running something touched my shoulder and my waist and that's when I woke up.

A\N that's it crazy huh I don't know why I have these dreams its freaky well yesterday was my b day and I had these dream yesterday so don't know what to think


End file.
